


I was just waiting for you.

by Kuro_Renkinjutsushi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Waiter Stiles, Waiter!Aomine, Waiter!Kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Renkinjutsushi/pseuds/Kuro_Renkinjutsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! This is my translation from Italian of one of my best friend's fic, go check her profile here :) http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=124334</p><p>By the way, this is just the prologue of the story. We'll update as soon as our exams leave us free. Thank you for reading~</p></blockquote>





	I was just waiting for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First (bad) impressions

Is not easy for a wannabe model find money to afford photobooks and try, in some way, to aim to something better than make some fangirls squeal at him.

Kise Ryouta didn’t really care, though. A young and fair boy, of golden hair and eyes. A slender figure and a skin as white as snow. Long lashes and a sunny smile.  
Everywhere he goes, there will always be a little flock of girls who will follow his every movement till the moment he turns the corner on the street.  
And that is why one day, one of his older sisters, the eldest one, had asked him to try some new faces-casting for fun in the modeling field .  
And even though Kise was sceptic about it, he indeed had a fairly good success, so that, to really entry the world of fashion, he would need a professional photobook, filled of quality shots.

But is well known that professional shots are expensive, really, really expensive.  
And most of all, Kise was not the type of guy who would ask money from his parents. So why don’t find a part-time job in a nice cafeteria at Kanagawa?  
It was also not so far from his school. Especially attending his last year of high school, with short-term exams, he rather not waste time going back and forth through the city. It was easy and quick.

On a cold day he decided to bring his curriculum in a small cafeteria that stood on the cross between the train station and his school, Kaijou.

Like every winter day, Kise usually whines about the low temperatures that December would bring, tightening his grip on his azure scarf over his face, scarcely covering his frozen tip-nose, a little wet. Like a puppy.  
He drawls a long sigh the moment he stood in front of the entrance of the cafeteria. The big, wide neon shingle Toukai flashes a bright yellow colour in front of Kise.  
There were around 7 pm and seem to have just began the evening shift, noticing also the large amount of people who comes and goes, smiling and satisfied.  
He clung on his blue-hem school shoulder bag while climbing up the stairs which would have led him at the entrance and saw some cute girls moving graciously through the tables while taking orders, with big, sparkling smiles.  
Kise immediately loved that peaceful atmosphere. It would have been so much fun working there, he thought, and he would have earned the money necessary for the photobook in a blink of an eye.  
All perfect, isn’t it?  
Stealthily, and a little bit shyly, he approached himself at the counter where a middle-aged man stood, somewhat fiercely. Greying hair, a shirt with a black gilet and a bow tie, very sleek.  
The man, as soon as he saw the blond holding that paper, went round the counter and smiled sweetly at him, invinting the young boy to take a seat at a two-seats table. It was not prepared for dinner yet, and near the counter. It seemed like one of those places were the employees usually sat. 

“I would like to work for you, if that’s not a problem-ssu.”  
Said the blond.  
The owner of the café stared at him for a while, massaging his chin with his thumb and index finger. Then he took the boy’s curriculum –quite long despite his age- and pulled himself up, asking the boy if he could give him a minute.  
Kise did not even know what the owner would have done with that paper. Maybe he went checking if they had spare shifts, or if they need some new waiter.  
The blond kept his seat in the middle of the room for a while, checking around him, beating the palm of his hands on his knees and humming a happy tune in his head.  
But from behind, after waiting, a darker hand slammed a paper exactly in front of Kise, with a heavy thud that shook the entire wrought-iron table.  
Kise lifted his gaze, finding himself in front of a pair of angry eyes inspecting him, with a glint of disgust, as if Kise, compared to that big-built man, was worth nothing.  
Tall, wide shoulders and cobalt eyes. His lips, turned downwards, with a frowny expression, matching the one of his eyes. Incredible bronze-tanned skin.  
The blond, still seated, gazed at him while being stared back. That big, dark hand of his kept leaning on that paper slammed on the table, while his noticeable presence stood straight beside Kise.  
After a few seconds he opened his mouth letting go of the paper: it was the shifts’ one.

“You can start tomorrow, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my translation from Italian of one of my best friend's fic, go check her profile here :) http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=124334
> 
> By the way, this is just the prologue of the story. We'll update as soon as our exams leave us free. Thank you for reading~


End file.
